


Humanity's Come Back

by SpartanM255



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Halo
Genre: Cross Over, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Romance, Starts After Halo 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanM255/pseuds/SpartanM255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Halo 4 mostly dealing with Infinity and its crew. After the near extinction of humanity by the covenant on earth (during Halo 3) the UNSC had trouble containing the riots of desperate people. The UNSC still had to fend off straggling covenant forces after the death of the Prophet Truth. The chaos was too much for the limited number of troops left, which caused them to take drastic measures. A formally rejected project was stared up. The project was supposed to be an improvement on Dr. Halsey's Spartan 2s. The program was supposed to take the evolution of the subjects on a different path than the Spartans, they were to be more suited to frontline combat. The prospect of less lives lost on the battle field appealed to their needs. The result of the FEV on humans was nothing like anyone expected, the subjects were mutated to the point they weren't considered human anymore. The subjects had much more physical strength and endurance than the Spartans, but only a slight increase in reflexes, and in some cases a decrease in intelligence. The project was shut down, but these meta-humans saved the UNSC in many covenant raids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R&R

**Author's Note:**

> Not to sure how the story will go so any suggestions on what you would like to see in this story would be appreciated. Don't read this if you have not beat Halo 4 there will be spoilers. Oh if someone thinks there should be romance in this leave a comment saying so, and between who and who.

He did it again saved humanity from utter extinction, this time from the forerunner called the Didact. Everyone was glad to have him back, the legend, the savior of humanity. Everyone was so happy, so relieved, except for the hero. At that last moment he thought his duty was over, he detonated the nuke fulfilling his duty. Then he was saved by Cortana, and she was gone. He thought to the peaceful moment when he detonated the nuke often sometimes he wished that had been the end.

In the mess hall John stood out like a bear among wolves. He wasn't wearing his power armor for the first time in what felt like lifetimes. This was the wing for the Spartan fours, training, eating, and R&R. These new Spartans were not much taller than a normal human, leaving John with his six foot ten tall body out of place. The food tasted strange to him, after years of surviving on food pellets he wasn't used to the food he was eating. Sarah Palmer came over to John's table.

"Care for some company solider?" Sarah asked him.

"Sir, of course not, sir." John replied briskly to his superior.

"At ease John" she sat down, "you're off duty. No need for proper social conduct."

"Yes sir" he said just as he spoke before.

"You can call me Sarah" she corrected him, "I here to talk if you want. I... heard about Cortana I'm sorry for your loss. I know you two were fighting together for eight years its hard to lose a team mate I know."

"Sir...Sarah" John tried to talk less militaristically, "the loss of squad members in the field is a hardship we must overcome, but Cortana was just a piece of equipment you don't morn the loss of equipment."

"Bullshit!" Sarah hit the table, "I know you didn't think of her as a piece of hardware. Its okay to morn the loss of a friend whether they're an AI or human."

"Yes sir" John replied in his crisp manner.

"Damn it" Sarah was still angry at his emotionlessness, "you are human too and you lost someone close to you. Just let it out; cry if you have to, but you can't hold it in forever."

"Yes sir" John's voice was unchanged.

"Its Sarah." she corrected him again, "That's it. I guess I'll make you. John we are going to make a wager. We will fight in one of the training rooms. If I win you admit you cared for Cortana and that you miss her. If you win I'll let you deal with it the way you want. Alright."

"Sir" John stated firmly, "The fight would only be fair if you were to have a squad. No offense sir."

"No taken" she held up a hand, "I may be good, but I'm not stupid I'll have a team of five.

Later that day they met at a training room to have the contest. John was more comfortable in his power armor, the feel was something he had grown accustomed to. It had been repaired to its original efficiency all the plasma burns, and the dents were gone now. It made the other Spartans look in awe of him as he readied his weapons.

"Cortana give me a layout of the..." John cut himself off.

He still wasn't use to being alone in his armor. Sarah told her squad their goal, and the plan of action. John cut off the outside sound on his helmet so he wouldn't hear them. The feel of getting ready for combat even not real it still gave John the sense comfort he lacked since he was forced to take this R&R.

"You ready for this Master Chief?" Palmer asked.

"Yes sir." John nodded.

The training room was a little like a maze with high walls tight corners, but it also had large open areas with some concrete blocks for cover. John turned the safety off his MA5B assault rifle. It was an older model, but the sixty rounds per clip, and high stopping power was great at mowing down covenant elites. These stun rounds though wouldn't hurt his targets too much. John checked his motion tracker once, and moved out. This may not be a serious fight, but when he fought he fought to win.

"Alright you guys better not let me down on this." Sarah spoke over the teams channel.

"We'll try sir" one answered back, "but this is the Master Chief. I really don't see us wining."

"Shut up Greely" another barked, "If the commander says fight Master Chief then we do our damn best."

"Yeah" a third joined, "Wilks said it. I mean he's just a living legend that single handedly took down the covenant."

"Cut the chatter." Sarah broke in, "Tim how does that motion tracker look?"

"Fine." Tim reported, "Nothing yet...hold on movement!"

"Where from?" Sarah ordered.

"Behind, in front the sides, everywhere." Tim said.

"Its just one guy!" Wilks yelled, "You're reading the damn thing wrong!"

"Look yourself." Tim shot back.

So all of them checked their motion trackers they were picking movement in all directions.

"Move out!" Sarah ordered, "He must have rolled some things along the floor. Keep your eyes peeled."

The squad moved in a tight formation into a building, checking all corners.

"Greely how's our ass" Sarah asked, "Greely answer!"

She turned around, and saw that Greely wasn't in the formation.

"Did he break formation?" Sarah demanded.

"He was right behind me when we came in." Tim told her.

"Hey got movement on the roof, he's here." a fourth Spartan spoke.

"Go, go" Sarah motioned for them to head to the roof.

When they got there they saw Greely unconscious, and being slowly pulled by a rope to the edge of the roof.

"Wilks, Tim, Yews follow the rope flush him out." Sarah ordered, "Me, and Reef will be here to lay him out."

Three of the team moved down the stairs to follow the rope that was pulling Greely; something had to be pulling the rope. While Sarah, and Reef covered them looking at their motion trackers to watch their own backs. Wilks, Tim, and Yews made it to the end of rope. It was hooked to a elevator platform that was slowly ascending.

"Damn it he tricked us again." Yews groaned.

Then they all heard a dull thud. Tim turned first just in time to see a large green fist. Tim was sent to the ground, and before Wilks was able to fully aim his rifle John shot him with a three round burst locking his armor, and taking him out of the game. Yews was already aimed at John now. John however was already aware of it. Yews fired. John slide onto his back, releasing a hail of bullets into Yews gut. Three more down.

"Damn it!" Sarah cursed, "Reef its just you, and me now."


	2. To Fight a Legend

Sarah expected to lose most of her squad, but not so soon. The match started just a few minutes ago, and he had taken out all, but two of them.

"Sir!" Reef called out, "He's moving this way."

"Do you have shot?" Sarah scanned the surroundings.

"Negative sir." Reef tried to line up his sights on master chief, "He's moving to erratically."

"Of course he is." she sighed, "Wait for him to come to the open no other way for him to get to us."

John knew he would have to move into the open to get to them, and it was what they planned for, but since he had on option he darted into the their line of sights. He saw the bullets from the roof of the building whizzing toward him. He was actually able to see the bullets coming. At rare moments when adrenaline was flowing heavy through his veins he was able to track a bullet in mid air, but this was a practice match he wasn't fighting for his life. He pulse was steady, and his movements calculated, never before had he felt as fast as he does now. John rolled, side stepped, and ducked dodging their fire.

"What the hell" Reef yelled, "No one can be that fast!"

"This is what it's like" Sarah told him, "to fight a legend."

John made his way to the building in just a few seconds, but it felt like he had been dodging bullets for at least a minute. He tossed a stun grenade on the stairs, and let it roll down them for a second. Then he jumped up, and grabbed the edge of the roof. He pulled himself up just enough to see the two Spartan fours look at the stairs. John pulled up hard, and landed on the roof with his feet planted firmly. The Spartans of course heard the sound of the thud his landing made. At this range neither he nor the other Spartans could doge the gun fire. John was able to take out Reef before he returned fire, and he shot at Sarah, but she also fired at him. Both were quick enough to guard their midsections with their guns just soon enough to avoid the stun rounds. John pulled out his pistol, and dropped his assault rifle in one fluid motion. Sarah was quick though, and she advanced under his aim closing the distance between them. John swung his leg under her to take her off her feet, but she hopped off the ground, and kicked out toward John's head. John quickly raised his hand, and grabbed hold of her ankle. Sarah swung her other leg directly for his chin, but was swiftly caught in John's hand. John tossed Sarah aside like a sack of flour. She rolled to land on her back, and pulled out her pistol, just as John retrieved his. John was a millisecond quicker. He managed one shot to Sarah's arm. She dropped her pistol due to the numbing effect of the stun round. She wasn't out of the fight, but with her arm numb, and no weapon near she had lost. John put away his weapon know this.

"Well" Sarah sighed, "you won."

"Sir." John held out his hand to help her up, and she accepted it, "You fought well sir."

"Thanks." Sarah looked around for her team mates, "but it was one on six."

Sarah, and John went across the training area getting the other Spartans on their feet. Then they all left together.

"Damn!" Tim patted John on the shoulder, "I knew you where good, but not that good."

"Yeah" Yews joined in, "you knocked Tim out cold." Yews started laughing.

"It was" Greely walked up beside them, "it was an honor sir."

They put away their weapons, and complimented John before they left, and it was just Sarah, and him still in the training locker room.

"Well" Sarah took off her helmet, "I guess you get to handle it your own way. Just don't let it build up."

Then Sarah left, and John was alone. The way he felt since destroying the Didact's ship.


End file.
